She Will Be Loved
by Theheroineinprogress
Summary: What was supposed to be a happy return turned out to be a bitter goodbye. Atleast... almost.


**Story: 'She will be loved'**

**Pairing: America x Belarus / AmeBel**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: G**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine. As well as the songs that inspired me to write this: She will be loved - Maroon 5 and Runaways - The Killers. Both songs will be quoted, again, they are not mine. Including the cover photo beautifully drawn by the owner.**

* * *

**720 days...**

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_  
_ She had some trouble with herself_  
_ He was always there to help her_  
_ She always belonged to someone else..._

His bespectacled eyes scanned through the halls. The usual goofy grin plastered on his face as he greet his upperclassmen. He was confident, to say the least. Hopeful to have a blast with his first year in high school. Optimism visible on his blue orbs as he strut his way to his classes. Juggling his time with socializing, sports, classes (let's just say having a passing grade is enough), and being the typical american jock he is, it's no wonder his charm effortlessly captivate the hearts of many - despite his young age.  
Dedicating his heart to 'epic' duties, some which includes giving a helping hand and protecting others from bullies, it was easily considered that he's living the heroic life of his dreams.

Her platinum blonde locks played with the wind as she gazed dreamily at her brother. The entire ten months was spent watching over him in the shadows, where in she found happiness. She loved him, with all her heart. Loved him more than as her brother, yet he never returned such feelings. Still, her strong heart never faltered. The dame believed that, one day, she will be in her white gown and he will be waiting for her at the altar. Their hands locked together in marriage.  
Though, her brother was three years ahead of her. Thus making this, his last year in high school. It wouldn't be long until he leaves the town for college, thousands of kilometers away from her. A vast ocean and lands will separate them from each other. But she knew that her love will definitely reach him. She couldn't even bear the thought of him leaving, hitting college while she was left in this hollow, empty place. Yet, she knew somehow she had to manage. She needed to survive. To be with him someday. For him... For them.

**540 days...**

_... Tap on my window, knock on my door_  
_ I want to make you feel beautiful_  
_ I know I tend to get so insecure_  
_ It doesn't matter anymore ..._

With his head held high, a glowing grin on his face, he finally considered himself the 'hero'. He watched over the school each day after his football training - as well as partying, and at times, sleeping with girls every now and then. The boy had all the reasons to be conceited and pride. The world was his oyster.  
But one faithful day on class, a certain platinum blonde dame caught his eye. He found the 'chick' very pretty, yes. But there was something more in that distant facade of hers. Loneliness. Darkness. Sorrow. Confiding his adopted brother, who is currently in his third year, his advice to him was to keep distance from her. The younger lad asked why - he said she's no good for him. And interacting with such will only bring him trouble.  
The hero was not convinced.

He knew well he had to make a move, and so he did. In the hallways, he attempted to approach her. At lunch, he tried to sit next to her empty table. Chat with her during class hours, earning him nothing but detentions for not listening to the teacher. All the ways to have her doors open so he could come in and save her from her own shadows. But the more the lass pushed him away, the more determined he becomes.

Everyday, she came home by herself and feeling more and more lonely. Her brother moved away to college, and her sister is busy out of town, working for their small family of three. The empty house certainly did not help, as its cold and dark shadows made her feel more alone. At the end of the day, she would drag her limp body and toss it on the broad bed. The girl desired no friends, as none of them would ever understand her. She was a lone wolf to start with, and she firmly believed that she would get through it... somehow.  
Though one late evening, when their class was made to extend time in school due to some project, the certain blonde boy who has been annoying her for quite a while made a rule that he would not let her walk home alone. She simply rolled her eyes at this stupidity.  
Both knew well she's very capable of taking care of her own self, but still he insists. The boy followed her home in silence like a puppy, much to her vexation. The moment they stopped in front of her house, he therefore learned her ways of living.  
It struck him, and asked why would anyone live a lonely life. She taught him the exact words: "_Life's not fair. Deal with it._" and slammed the door shut right on his face while he remained stunned. The following days, the platinum blonde found herself being trailed by a 'mutt' (as she would like to call him) every walk home. Then, he would ask her if she could welcome him inside, in which she would shut and lock the door before he could even step a toe inside. But there are times when the strong snow would fall upon the face of the earth, and she would try to find it in her heart to let her mutt inside. The girl would then offer him a coffee, and they would share some time beside the fireplace until the weather would calm down.

By the end of the school year, after his hard work and affection, he managed to figure her out. And he was the first person besides her brother in whom she finally felt comfortable with.

**360 days...**

_... It's not always rainbows and butterflies_  
_ It's compromise that moves us along_  
_ My heart is full and my door's always open_  
_ You come anytime you want..._

She was his friend. It was twisted, and she at times would threaten his dear own life but the boy knew well she would never dare to do it. It was because of the unexpected trust that developed in between them. He could see her sadness, and would wipe them away from her eyes. His own brother would advice him to quit this foolishness, that the girl was never good for his health. But he did not care. In his big blue eyes, the girl was beautiful. Inside and out. Being left only misconceived and under appreciated. By this time, he was aware of her issue with _her_ brother. The boy couldn't understand it, but he felt hurt whenever this thought came into mind. After all the pain she's went through, he well believed she deserved someone better. Someone who would treasure her. And he knew just the right guy.

The buds of flowers began to open. Bees and butterflies singing in the fields of green. Little did the boy know, he found one of her rare smile one of the most beautiful sights in the world. Something every guy in the school failed to actually see. Though everyone knew of her beauty, her rare purple eyes matched with platinum hair like silk, her lips like the rose petals on snow white skin, her icy demeanor is rather just as notorious. Strong heart being shaded with her hostile actions, sending everyone running away. Well, everyone except _him_.  
He loved being around her, no matter how disastrous she could be. With her, he felt the responsibility. He felt like the hero he was destined to be. Saving a damsel in distress. Her smiles were enough to keep him going. The graciousness on how she dances never failed to take his breath away. Her cautiousness, the negative vibe she sends at first but will eventually warm up when he tries hard enough. The seemingly permanent scowl on her cherubic face that would melt into a tight smile when it's just the two of them.

Teenage love. It was sweet, and raw - held back by no compromises.

**180 days...**

_... I don't mind spending every day_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile..._

Unlike him, she hated his crooked, dorky smiles. His loud and obnoxious laugh, the way he eats, how he always draws attention to himself. She hated his carefree attitude and how nosy he could be with other people's business. She hated how he made everything seem like a fairy tale. Like he's the hero of the story, the prince, who will save the day and get the girl. It was pretentious. _He _was pretentious. But she have learned to tolerate it. But with this unlikely friendship between them, he made her feel like actually living again. Each of these passing days, her walls slowly melted for the hero to come. He held out his hand, and she took it willingly.  
The sun is warm, and bright. It casts away the darkness and the coldness, it gives life. Just like him. He was her sun, in which she bathed under. His big blue eyes reminded her of the clear Virginia sky, that it's always going to be a good day with him. It doesn't matter where, or when, or how. She just needed him and everything will be fine. She just knows it.

Then again, she also knew the sands on their time is running. Just 180 days... 179... 178... 177... 176... 176...

... 1.

Both knew that she's leaving. Back to the place of her motherland with her brother and sister. And she was ready to spin on the balls of her feet and turn her back to this old, run down town. Just so she could be back with her brother - after five hundred and forty days of waiting. One more and she will be out of here.

_'We were meant to be separated'_, she says._ 'You're not even trying.'_ He retorts.

The sun kissed the horizon and the stars began appearing on the dark, cold sky. And just like that, their time is up.

Two figures stood in the middle of the crowd silently. His blue eyes watching her with disappointment. With her bags at hand, she avoided his gaze. There's no more sense for second thoughts. She already made her mind. The belle looked up, forcing a smile. Because that's what everyone do, right? Place a facade even if they're breaking inside. Just to try and make it all better, even if there are no more chance. Even if the whole world knew that she's collapsing.  
This didn't help at all - no matter how much she scowls, her fake smiles never amused him.

She stood on her toes and planted a goodbye kiss on his right cheek.  
And with that - before the threatening tears could manage to break her vision, she turned around. The sounds of her footsteps echoing in the crowded room while he stared in disbelief. She sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm herself. There's no more point in turning around, is there? It would be nothing but pain. For every step she took, she could feel the ground breaking - her legs getting heavier. It was as if she was walking away from _him_ rather than getting closer than her brother.

Leaving, with no definite return. All along, she knew that this is going to happen. Yet it's as if she plunged into the rain, completely forgetting her coat. Like no amount of preparation could ever be enough.  
Farewell to his dorky smile, to those big blue eyes, sandy blonde hair and his tanned complexion. Farewell to her proclaimed _hero_. Farewell to the idiot that annoyed her for three full years. Farewell to the closest thing she could ever call as a friend. Farewell to her sunshine.

What was supposed to be a happy return turned out to be a bitter goodbye. Atleast... almost.

A shaky hand gripped her wrist, making her drop the bags and turn around in shock. A pair of chapped lips were pressed on hers, violet eyes wide in alarm but eventually calmed down and returned the affection. A tear ran down her delicate, snow white skin. The same warmth that she loved covering her with much affection.

She was in love with his warmth. With his security.

She was in love with him.

"_No. __I knew that when I met you, I'm not gonna let you run away._" He said, wrapping strong arms around her fragile frame. _"I knew it when I held you, I wasn't letting go._"


End file.
